Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (filme)
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure é a adaptação cinematográfica do anime de mesmo nome. Mais especificamente, da primeira parte de JoJo, Phantom Blood. Sinopse A vida de Jonathan Joestar, conhecido como JoJo, muda totalmente quando seu pai, George, adota Dio Brando, um homem que recentemente perdeu o pai biológico. No começo, Dio se torna um grande amigo de Jonathan, mas depois, sua personalidade real é revelada. Ele quer matar os Joestar e roubar o dinheiro deles para si. Enredo Ato 1 - Introdução: Inglaterra. Século 19. Um homem corre em um campo, jogando futebol americano. Seu nome é Jonathan Joestar. Grande atleta e um gênio, Jonathan estuda na famosa universidade Hugh Hudson. Ele é filho do rico George Joestar, e da falecida Maria Joestar. Maria havia falecido há muitos anos em um acidente, e George nunca mencionara sobre, para evitar um clima ruim. Mas foi nesse dia que o futuro foi estabelecido. Correndo, Jonathan sente o vento em seu rosto. Ele consegue desviar de dois, três, até mesmo quatro jogadores que vem em sua direção. Ele marca o último ponto, e assim, a sua universidade vence o jogo. Gritos, aplausos.Seu pai não estava lá para assistir, mas sabia que iria ficar orgulhoso dele. Jonathan era chamado de JoJo, graças as iniciais de seu nome. Esse apelido foi originalmente dado pelo seu pai, mas seus amigos atualmente o chamam assim, também. Ele chegara em casa depois de um dia cansativo. Sua rotina parecia a mesma, mas tudo mudou naquele dia. Quando chegara em casa, ele encontrou um novo hóspede. "Jonathan, este é Dio Brando. Filho do homem que salvou as nossas vidas no.." Ele não precisou nem terminar as palavras. Jonathan já sabia de qual dia ele mencionava. "O pai de Dio, Dario, acabou de falecer, e pediu para que eu adotasse-o, como retribuição", explicou George. Jonathan não via problema, mas achava o olhar de Dio... Peculiar. Era um homem loiro, alto, que vestia um terno. Seu olhar não parava. "Prazer, Dio. Eu sou Jonathan Joestar", e um cachorro aparecera correndo. "Ah, vejo que o Danny gostou de você", ele diz observando o cachorro lambendo a perna de Dio. "Danny, é? Nome interessante para um animal qualquer", respondeu Dio. A verdade é que ele não aceitava as pessoas mantendo animais irracionais como aquele, em suas casas. A sua vontade era de queimá-lo em uma chaminé. "Ah, não seja assim, Dio. Venha, eu posso te mostrar a casa", disse Jonathan, sorrindo. Mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu, ao ver o rosto de Dio, inquieto. Depois de alguns minutos, Dio retribuiu o sorriso. "Mas é claro". Aquilo deixara Jonathan alegre novamente. Os dois andaram pela casa, como se não houvesse fim. Um dia, Jonathan estaria saindo com seu amigo, Robert Speedwagon, de sua aula. Foi nesse dia que ele recebeu a trágica notícia. "Danny foi encontrado morto, assassinado a facadas". Foi-se assumido que foi tudo por culpa de um ladrão, e ele foi preso no dia seguinte. Na verdade, ninguém sabia se foi mesmo o ladrão que assassinou o cachorro, já que uma mulher disse que foi roubada por ele, naquele mesmo dia, no mesmo momento. Speedwagon, obviamente, não era burro. Na verdade, ele era mais inteligente que o próprio Jonathan. Ele mesmo criou um chapéu que pode se tornar uma arma, ao ativar lâminas inseridas nele. Ele sabia que Dio não era a pessoa que eles achavam que era, mas ele tinha medo de contar à Jonathan. Medo de perder seu melhor amigo. Anos se passaram, e Robert acabou sua amizade com Jonathan por causa de ameaças desconhecidas. O melhor e único amigo que Jonathan teria agora, é seu irmão adotivo, Dio. Eles eram ótimos parceiros, jogavam futebol americano bem juntos, uma dupla fenomenal. Nesses anos que se passaram, Jonathan havia se apaixonado por Erina Pendleton, uma menina que vivia em um vilarejo perto de sua casa. "Eu vou me casar com ela um dia!", ele dizia. Repetia sempre para seu pai, e era retribuído com um sorriso. Mas Erina... Ela abandonou Jonathan um dia. Mal sabia ele que isso foi por causa de Dio também. "Escute, sua vagabunda!", ele disse. "JoJo não merece alguém pobre como você, senhorita Pendleton. Ou você some da vida dele ou eu faço você sumir". Erina, obviamente, estaria com medo dessas ameaças. Em todos os anos que se passaram, em todos os dias, ela nunca esqueceria de Jonathan. E isso lhe dava vontade de chorar. Enquanto explorava a biblioteca, em busca de um livro interessante para ler, Jonathan encontrou a carta de Dario Brando para seu filho. "Dio, sei que não poderá me ver no momento de minha morte, mas eu quero que você aproveite de sua vida e tire tudo da família Joestar, aqueles que acham que eu os salvei. Eu quero que você mate-os e roube o dinheiro deles, por tudo o que eu já fiz por você, meu filho. Por tudo o que sua mãe fez. E não esqueça, descubra o segredo de George Joestar." Jonathan estaria confuso. Tudo aquilo era parte do plano de Dio de matá-lo, ou era uma pegadinha? Ele não entenderia mais nada. O que era esse segredo? Nos próximos dias, seu pai adoeceu. "Pai, isso não é recomendado, sair por aí", disse Jonathan. "Ah, meu filho, mas é óbvio que é", respondeu George. "Viva a vida sem medo de ser condenado a morte. O dilema de seus avós." "Tenho certeza que o vovô não dizia isso", disse Jonathan. Enquanto os dois conversavam, Dio estava no quarto de George. Fora ele quem envenenara seu pai adotivo, e ele estaria agora procurando o seu tal segredo. Em uma gaveta, Dio havia encontrado. Era uma máscara antiga, uma máscara de pedra. Assim que a tocou, lhe veio em sua cabeça que aquilo ali era perigoso demais. Foi como um aviso, mas sem ninguém lhe dizendo. Jonathan havia entrado no quarto e encontrado Dio. Ele estaria procurando um casaco para seu pai, mas encontrou algo pior. "Dio, o que está fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou. "Ora, irmão, estou arrumando os remédios do nosso pai", disse Dio, escondendo a máscara de pedra. "Dio, o que você tem aí?", e assim, Dio respondeu: "Nada, meu irmão, porque suspeita tanto de mim?". No momento em que George apareceu, lhe caiu a ficha. Dio descobriria sobre a máscara de pedra. "Não, largue isso!", ele disse, sem olhar para as mãos dele. Dio revelou a máscara, mostrando-a para Jonathan. "Então, isso é o seu segredo, Joestar?! Bem que meu pai disse para não confiar em você", ele grita. "O que diabos essa máscara faz?!" "Não importa, não mexa nela. É perigoso, Dio!", gritou George. Jonathan não entendia mais nada. Ele só sabia que o que estava escrito na carta era verdade. E isso, ele havia contado para seu pai. "Eu sei sobre os seus planos, Dio! Não achei que era verdade no início, mas...", falou George. "Ah, então você sabe para que eu estou aqui, não é?!", disse Dio, retirando uma faca de seu bolso. Ele ataca Jonathan com a faca, e o sangue é expelido do Joestar. Assim que o sangue atinge a máscara, ela se ativa. Dio a vê, com seus olhos brilhando como o sol. Ele a bota em seu rosto. "Não, isso não deveria estar acontecendo!", diz George, observando. A máscara começa a brilhar no rosto de Dio. "O que esta acontecendo, pai?!" pergunta Jonathan. "Meu filho, há muitos anos, a família Joestar foi encarregada de proteger a máscara de pedra, que poderia dar poder ilimitado ao usuário, e lhe dar imortalidade!", grita George, em resposta. Assim, tudo havia ficado claro para Jonathan. Esse era o segredo de sua família. Mas, o que aconteceria com Dio? A resposta fora dada naquele exato momento, quando Dio retirara a máscara. Sua pele estaria mais branca, mais jovem. Ele gritava e gritava, e só o que Jonathan conseguia escutar eram seus gritos. "WRY! WRY!", ele estaria gritando. Presas haviam crescido em seus dentes. Ele havia se tornado algo mais. "Dio, o que você...", fala George. Mas, antes de terminar a pergunta, Dio acertara em cheio em seu estômago, e começará a sugar seu sangue. "Esse sentimento... Ele é ótimo!" gritou Dio. Assim que viu o corpo de seu pai cair no chão, Jonathan parou. Ele só se moveu no momento seguinte, em que Dio estaria indo em sua direção. "WRY!", ele gritava mais e mais. Jonathan não conseguiria desviar de Dio por pouco, pois sabia que ele era mais rápido e poderoso agora. Não sabia como a sua vida, de normal, foi para aquele momento, tão confuso. Dio queria matá-lo, e Jonathan não sabia como impedi-lo. No momento, nada mais importava, e foi assim que um erro foi cometido. O fogão provocará um incêndio, que atingiu toda a casa rapidamente. Jonathan e Dio foram atingidos também, mas Dio ganhara novas habilidades, e nelas, estariam a regeneração. Eles subiram ao telhado, e uma batalha lá começaram. Mas os escombros da casa não resistiriam, e caíram. Os dois estavam caindo, e Jonathan não teve sorte, caindo no chão sólido. Dio, por sua vez, teve muito azar. Ele acabara por ser empalado em uma estátua que estaria com uma espada apontada para cima. Jonathan saiu correndo no exato momento em que a casa desabou novamente, e dessa vez, para sempre. Tudo havia terminado ali. A vida de seu pai, a de Dio, e a da máscara da pedra. Era o que ele achava. Ato 2 - Aparições Nos momentos seguintes, Jonathan acabou por desmaiar, e viu uma sombra o carregando para o hospital. Nesse momento, a única coisa que ele pôde falar foi "Speedwagon", pois teria reconhecido o homem que o levava. Três dias se passaram, e Jonathan acordará no quarto. Ele foi surpreendido por Speedwagon. "E aí, amigão", ele disse. "Robert... Achei que você...", respondeu Jonathan. "Ah, qual é, JoJo, não viaja", ele sorriu. "E falando em morrer, o que aconteceu lá na sua mansão? Eu cheguei atrasado, umas três horas depois". "Isso é uma longa história, Robert", ele respondeu. Uma voz feminina interrompeu a conversa. "Se for longa, então todos temos tempo", disse Erina. Ela havia crescido. "E-Erina?", perguntou JoJo. "Como... Por quê?" "Eu soube por Speedwagon que você estava em coma, e vim correndo para ver como estava sua situação. Eu te acompanhei esses três dias", ela respondeu. "Ela pode fazer isso, porque eu não pude. Estava procurando, junto da polícia, no resto dos escombros", disse Speedwagon.No momento em que ele dirá escombros, Jonathan se levantou. "E o que acharam lá?", ele perguntou. "Bem, só acharam o corpo de seu pai cremado lá, mais nada", Speedwagon respondeu. Levando um susto com a revelação, Jonathan contará a história a eles. "Mas... Dio está vivo com a máscara, afinal?!", ele comentou, após terminar a história. "Olha, isso parece loucura, hein, JoJo. Sei não, uma máscara que te transforma em algo tipo vampiro? Você tá viajando?", responde Speedwagon. "É a mais pura verdade", diz Jonathan, se levantando da cama. "Eu preciso destruir aquela máscara, e assim, provavelmente conseguirei matar Dio". "Presumindo que isso seja verdade, como você pretende destruir a tal máscara, ou pelo menos, matar o Dio?", perguntou Erina. "Eu não sei, deve ter algum jeito... Se minha família conseguiu proteger a máscara por anos...", respondeu Jonathan. "Assim que o médico te der alta, JoJo, nós iremos descobrir como matar essa máscara de vampiro ou sei lá o que, beleza?", disse Speedwagon. "Sim", Jonathan concordou. Nos dias que se seguiram, Speedwagon e Jonathan buscavam em todos os livros que podiam algo que pudesse ajudar contra a máscara. Somente um havia mencionado algo, falando sobre algo chamado "Onda", mas era muito confuso para ambos. Erina não pesquisou com eles por não ter tempo. Mas sua conexão com Jonathan seria reestabelecida, e eles até sairiam para jantar algumas vezes, e várias vezes dormiam juntos. Tudo deixou de ser tão normal quanto era para ele em outro evento. Enquanto dormia na casa de Speedwagon, Jonathan havia sentido um invasor. E era mesmo, um invasor. Utilizava um chapéu e tinha cabelos bem escuros. "Quem diabos é você, e o que faz aqui?!", Jonathan perguntaria. "Eu quem pergunto isso, jovem..." ele responde. "Porque uma quantidade absurda de poder emana sobre você?" "Do que diabos ce tá falando, bixo?", Jonathan pergunta, mais uma vez. "Eu sou Will Zeppeli", o homem se apresenta, tirando seu chapéu. Dois homens aparecem pelas janelas. "Estes são Dire e Straizo. Estive sentindo um poder adormecido dentro de você... E ele é grande, por isso o seguimos até aqui", diz o homem. "Como assim?", responde o Joestar. "Hmm, então você não sobre a Onda, não é? Puf.... Qual o seu nome, jovem?", ele pergunta. "Jonathan. Jonathan Joestar". O homem chamado de Zeppeli fica paralisado. "Jo-Joestar? Você é o filho de George Joestar?", e Jonathan afirma com a cabeça. "Então... Onde está a máscara?!", ele perguntou. "Você sabe sobre ela, também?!", Jonathan respondeu com outra pergunta. "Mas é claro, fui eu quem entreguei ela para os seus antepassados protegê-la. Sabia que algo iria acontecer com essa máscara mas não sabia o que", Zeppeli responde. "Você... Quem entregou a máscara a eles?", pergunta Jonathan. "Sim, há muito tempo. Eu era adolescente, ainda. Fui presenteado com a habilidade de imortalidade por envelhecimento". "Então, como foi? Qual é a origem dessa máscara maluca?" As lembranças de Zeppeli invadem sua mente. Era muito tempo atrás, em um navio que partiria para ilhas desconhecidas. Nele, estaria o pai de Zeppeli como capitão, e seu filho o ajudando. Em uma das ilhas, eles haviam encontrado a máscara de pedra e levado em seu navio. Mas, por poder, o pai de Zeppeli acabou colocando a máscara em seu rosto, e matando todos os que estavam à bordo, exceto por seu filho, que viu o próprio pai se tornar pó quando a luz do sol nasceu. Zeppeli então começou uma busca para guardar a máscara, e acabou por deixá-la com os Joestar. "Eu estudei sobre a Onda, a única coisa, exceto o sol, que pode destruir aquele que foi afetado pela máscara. Foi assim que eu conheci Dire e Straizo, em meus estudos. Fui ensinado junto a eles por um homem, meu antigo mestre, Tonpetty. Mas... Ele faleceu há algum tempo atrás, então eu e os dois estamos em uma busca para destruir a máscara." "Interessante, mas eu ainda não entendi, o que é a Onda?", pergunta Jonathan. "A Onda, é..." assim que Zeppeli começa a falar, Speedwagon aparece no local, e Zeppeli e seus aliados desaparecem. "Ei, JoJo, falando sozinho? Vá pra cama, cê tá enlouquecendo", diz Speedwagon, e ele volta para seu quarto. Jonathan voltou a dormir, assumindo que tudo o que escutou ali seja só um pesadelo. No dia seguinte, Jonathan e Speedwagon encontraram-se com Zeppeli no caminho para a biblioteca da cidade. "Q-quem é você?!", perguntou Speedwagon, confuso. "Eu sou Will Zeppeli, estou atrás de vocês dois há algum tempo", ele explica. Assim que ele termina de falar, ele começa a contar, mais uma vez, a história da máscara. "Isso não faz o menor sentido?! Uma máscara que transforma as pessoas em vampiros, agora esse negócio de Onda?!", ele diz, arrepiado. "Então, senhor Zeppeli, o que era essa... Onda?", pergunta Jonathan. Para demonstrar, Zeppeli quebra o braço de Speedwagon, fazendo-o gritar, e Jonathan tenta atacá-lo, mas Straizo o segura. Zeppeli então começa uma respiração pesada, socando Speedwagon em sua barriga. De um momento para outro, Speedwagon começa a sentir seu braço retornar ao normal, e em seguida, estava curado. "Co.. Como?", ele pergunta. "Isso é a Onda. Uma energia similar a do sol, que pode se originar da respiração do usuário. Ela pode destruir o usuário da máscara, se usada direito. É por isso, Jonathan, que eu estou aqui", explica Zeppeli. "O que?", diz Jonathan, confuso. "Você é um Joestar. Já que você tem uma grande conexão com o atual usuário da máscara, você é o único que pode matá-lo. Assim que o matar, poderemos destruir a máscara de uma vez por todas. Fazer algo que eu não pude fazer anos atrás", ele explica. "Então, me ensine...", diz Jonathan. Os cinco foram até um lago, onde Zeppeli demonstra a Onda quebrando uma pedra sem matar o sapo que estava acima dela. "Eu atravessei o sapo utilizando a Onda, conectando-me a ele, e assim, poderia afetar somente a pedra". Ele explicava tudo o que Jonathan precisava saber. E assim, semanas de treinamento começaram. Jonathan acabaria por dominar a Onda. Enquanto isso, Dio estara escondido em um castelo, muito longe da localização de Jonathan. Ele teria recrutado Jack, o estripador, que fora transformado em um vampiro graças ao poder de Dio. "Hmm... Então Jonathan ainda está vivo... Eu preciso de um novo... corpo...", diz Dio, que está com seu corpo totalmente cremado, e aos pedaços. "Qualquer luta e eu poderia falecer...", ele diz, virando para Jack. "Vá atrás de Jonathan. Traga seu corpo aqui, e não quero vê-lo vivo... Você me entendeu?", pergunta Dio. Enquanto mata uma mulher, o assassino escuta seu mestre. Ele balança a cabeça para concordar, e assim, foge do castelo em alta velocidade. Jack acabara por encontrar Jonathan, Speedwagon, Zeppeli e os dois aliados. Ele foi confrontado por Zeppeli, que o jogaria longe utilizando a Onda. "Quem é você?", Straizo pergunta. "Eu sou Jack, o estripador! Suponho que já tenham ouvido o meu nome! Estou aqui porque Dio está atrás dele...", ele se vira para Jonathan, lambendo seus lábios quando fixa seu olhar nele. "Então Dio agora tem um exército?", pergunta Jonathan. "Atualmente, não. Mas ele vai atacar um vilarejo nas semanas que virão, e assim, ele terá um exército de verdade. Mas eu estou aqui para matá-lo, Jonathan Joestar!", e em seguida, ele avança. Dire consegue proteger Jonathan, mas acaba por ser assassinado por Jack, que atravessa o peito dele com uma adaga. Vendo a morte de seu irmão, Straizo parte para cima de Jack, e consegue, utilizando a Onda, perfurar o peito do vilão, mas logo é derrotado. "Jonathan, este é o dia em que você irá testar suas habilidades, nós veremos se seu poder é mesmo incrível, se você está mesmo destinado a destruir aquele que utiliza a máscara!", grita Zeppeli. Jonathan, ouvindo as palavras de seu mestre, avança contra Jack. Quebrando as juntas de seu próprio braço e contendo a dor com a Onda, Jonathan consegue atingir Jack de uma longa distância com um soco. "Zoom Punch!", ele grita, ao utilizar este soco.Mas somente arranha Jack, que parte ao ataque enfiando uma adaga no braço de Jonathan. Ele absorve a dor com a Onda. "Ele... Ele não vai conseguir!", diz Speedwagon. Assim que ele vê seu amigo levando vários socos de Jack, Speedwagon lança seu chapéu contra o estripador, e assim que o chapéu ativa suas lâminas, elas atingem Jack pelas costas e se afirmam na costas dele. Ele expressa sua dor com gritos. "Obrigado", diz Jonathan. Ele prepara seus punhos, e começa uma respiração pesada. "Overdrive Barrage!", ele grita, e com seus punhos repletos do poder da Onda, ele ataca, lançando vários socos que desfiguram Jack totalmente, e o deixa no chão. "Muito bom, Jonathan. Você foi um ótimo aprendiz", diz Zeppeli. "Dire... Iremos vingar a morte dele", ele se vira, olhando para Straizo. Jack tenta levantar, mas Jonathan o atinge com um soco. "Onde está Dio?!", ele pergunta. Depois de mais socos, Jack finalmente cede a informação. "Ele está... No vilarejo Windknight...", assim que ouve as palavras de Jack, Jonathan o larga no chão e fica espantado. Speedwagon sabia o que dizer naquele momento. "É onde Erina mora...", ele diz. Eles partiram algumas horas depois. Eles saberiam que poderiam chegar tarde. Tudo mudaria naquele momento. Ato 3: Confronto Eles caminharam por dias, e finalmente chegariam no local, mas já era tarde. As pessoas já estavam mortas. Ao entrar em uma casa lá, Jonathan encontrara um garoto. "Ei, menino, não precisa ter medo...", ele diz, se aproximando. O garoto nada diz, só continua tremendo. "Calma, eu vim pra ajudar, você pode me dizer o seu nome?", Jonathan pergunta. "É... P-Poco...", ele diz, ainda tremendo. "E...o s-seu?!" Jonathan sorri. "Eu sou Jonathan, mas você pode me chamar de Jojo. Calma, eu estou aqui pra ajudar. Pode me dizer o que aconteceu no vilarejo?". "F-foi um massacre... Um cara bizarro apareceu e começou a matar as pessoas com a ajuda de dois caras... Mas algumas pessoas que foram mortas começaram a se levantar e matar o resto... Como zumbis...", o garoto explica. "Você sabe pra onde ele foi, esse cara?", pergunta Jonathan. "Sim, ele... Ele foi pro castelo", o garoto aponta, pela janela, um castelo que estaria localizado longe do vilarejo. "Obrigado, Poco", Jonathan sai do local. "Ei, espera aí...", diz Poco, correndo atrás de Jonathan. "Ele levou minha irmã, Peggy, junto de todas as mulheres do vilarejo... Você... Pode trazer ela de volta?" "Sim, garoto. Eu irei. Eu vou acabar com aquele cara e fazer ele chorar como um bebê", Jonathan continua andando, se juntando a Zeppeli, Speedwagon e Straizo. "O menino disse que Dio está no castelo e que ele pegou as mulheres do vilarejo..." "Ele quer se reproduzir, não por meios vampirescos, mas sim por filhos...", diz Speedwagon. "Precisamos chegar lá rápido, já são onze da noite...", diz Zeppeli, olhando para a lua. "O sol não irá nascer, pelo visto... Estamos com um azar grande. Era o único jeito de derrotar Dio, se a Onda falhasse". "Mas ela não vai", diz Jonathan. Eles continuaram caminhando. Caminhando para o possível fim de suas vidas. E ao chegar lá, Jonathan destrói a porta do local com sua Onda, utilizando a raiva dentro de si. "Dio! Cadê você?! Aparece", ele grita. Mas nada acontece. Eles continuam a seguir seus caminhos pelo castelo, quando um homem com uma espada aparece, junto de um homem gigante. Atrás, está localizado Dio, que está com sua aparência coberta por um sobretudo com capa. "Dio...", Jonathan diz. "JoJo... Estava esperando você, mas não vivo. Vejo que conseguiu derrotar Jack...", o vilão responde. "Onde está a Erina, seu desgraçado?!", Jonathan grita, com raiva. "Vou deixar você deduzir por si mesmo. Mas antes, você terá que matá-lo", Dio aponta para o homem gigante ali, de armadura. "Seu nome é Tarkus. Ele foi morto junto de seu amigo, Bruford", Dio aponta para o homem com espada. "Tarkus e Bruford... Eu já ouvi falar dessa lenda!", diz Speedwagon. "Eles foram assassinados em uma rebelião contra a rainha Maria da Escócia, mas lutaram como se não houvesse amanhã..." "Jonathan, você não precisa lutar desta vez. Irei matar esse tal Tarkus e depois, irei matar o próprio Dio", diz Straizo. Straizo avança contra o gigante, deslizando por baixo de suas pernas. Ele rapidamente atinge suas costas com a Onda, lançando o gigante contra a parede. O gigante avança contra o usuário da Onda, utilizando uma clava que estaria em sua mão para atacar, mas Straizo consegue se defender por pouco. "Eu, Straizo, não terei pena de meu inimigo!", ele grita, pulando e abrindo suas pernas ao redor da cabeça de Tarkus, que segura elas. "Thunder Split Attack!", ele grita, mas Tarkus ignora seu grito e o atinge com uma cabeçada, lançando ele para o chão. "Então você é rápido...", diz Straizo, avaliando seu inimigo. "Nunca conheci ninguém que iria saber como impedir esse ataque criado pelo Dire..." "Ele conseguiu jogar Tarkus para longe... Como? Achei que isso não fosse possível...", pensa Dio. "Não, tem que haver algum truque nisso..." "Já que você conseguiu impedir o ataque de Dire, vamos se você consegue impedir a minha variação... Usando a Onda!", grita Straizo. "Onda?!", fala Dio enquanto pensa em voz alta. "O que é... A Onda...?" Straizo avança contra Tarkus mais uma vez, pulando do mesmo jeito e colocando suas pernas ao redor da cabeça dele, e Tarkus mais uma vez segura as pernas de Straizo. Mas dessa vez, ele protege sua cabeça com seus braços. Em uma grande velocidade, Straizo atinge Tarkus com tudo utilizando sua mão, carregada de seu poder da Onda. "Thunder Cross Split Attack!", diz ele, caindo no chão calmamente. Ele então vê Tarkus cair no chão desmaiado, graças ao poder da Onda. "Isso não é possível!", comenta Dio. "Ele... Derrotou Tarkus... Droga! INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL!" diz ele, se aproximando do corpo derrotado de Tarkus. Straizo avança contra Dio, mas Bruford o protege. "Bruford, corte a cabeça desse inútil". Bruford avança contra Tarkus e, sem ressentimento, corta sua cabeça rapidamente. "Inútil...", diz Dio, observando o corpo. Dio tira seu capuz, revelando seu corpo cremado e destruido. Sua cabeça começa a sair de seu corpo. "Mas... Que merda é essa?! Uma cabeça flutuante?!", diz Speedwagon. "Ele vai... Se conectar ao corpo de Tarkus!", diz Zeppeli. A cabeça de Dio entra no lugar da cabeça cortada de Tarkus. Agora, o corpo de Tarkus era um novo corpo para Dio. "Isso é uma imagem horrível...", diz Speedwagon. "Isso quer dizer... Que ele é imortal...", comenta Straizo. Dio se levanta, com seu novo corpo se rejuvenescendo. "Eu sinto meu poder... Fluindo... E agora que tenho um corpo novo, poderei matar vocês!", e ele avança contra Straizo. Straizo se protege focando a Onda em seus braços. Zeppeli ataca Dio. "Sendo Wave Kick!", ele grita, passando sua Onda para o joelho e acertando o rosto do vilão com seu golpe. Dio acaba por cair no chão, mas se levanta rindo. "Acha que isso pode me deter, seu imbecil?!", ele continua rindo. "ISSO É INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL!", então, ele ataca o rosto de Zeppeli com a clava, jogando-o longe e fazendo seu rosto sangrar. "Desgraçado...", diz ele. Enquanto isso, Speedwagon e Straizo observam a luta. "Straizo, faz alguma coisa! Droga!", Robert diz. "Eu não posso. Zeppeli não gosta de ser ajudado, ele quer lutar por si só, preciso seguir o juramento. E além disso, Dio é imortal. Mesmo se fizermos alguma coisa, ele irá nos matar no final", Straizo responde, observando e analisando a luta. "Admiro o poder de Dio, poder trazer pessoas de volta a vida...", ele finaliza. "Mas que droga! Se eu pudesse ajudar... Se eu soubesse usar a Onda...!", diz Speedwagon, com raiva. Ele se vira, então vê Jonathan fitando Bruford. "Então você é um guerreiro de muitos anos atrás, não é? Você deve ter sido treinado para lutar pela sua rainha...", diz Jonathan. Bruford continua quieto. Jonathan vira seu olhar para Speedwagon. "Speedwagon, Straizo! Procure a Erina e as outras mulheres! Eu cuido desse cara!", ele grita, observando os dois. Bruford então avança contra ele, utilizando sua espada. "Tudo bem, JoJo!", e ao gritar, Speedwagon começa a correr desesperado. "Erina! Erina! Erina!", ele grita. "Você pode chamar atenção indesejada assim, idiota!", diz Straizo correndo atrás de Speedwagon. "Que nada, você protege a gente!", ele fala, e no momento que chega perto de uma porta de ferro, ele para de correr. "Ei, você escutou isso? Veio dessa porta, eu acho", e ele não estava brincando. Straizo consegue escutar gritos baixos e batidas. "Sinto que a conhecida de vocês, Erina, pode estar aqui dentro, e muitas pessoas mais...", ele diz. Ele começa uma respiração pesada, e foca a Onda em sua mão, que começa a brilhar. "Preciso que vocês saiam de perto da porta!", ele grita para qualquer um que esteja lá dentro. Assim, as batidas param. Usando a sua mão carregada de Onda, ele atinge a porta, e ela cai no chão como se fosse papelão amassado. Eles passam pelo buraco grande onde anteriormente estaria a porta, e encontram dezenas de mulheres localizadas ali. Uma delas, que aparece ali no meio, se aproxima deles. "Speedwagon!", ela grita, abraçando ele. "Erina!", ele fala, com um sorriso no rosto. "Robbie, onde tá o JoJo? Eu preciso contar algo a ele...", ela diz, olhando para baixo, ao largar Speedwagon. "Bem, ele tá em um momento difícil agora, na verdade", ele responde. A luta de Jonathan e Bruford continua, com o último mostrando sua habilidade secreta: seu cabelo. Ele consegue estender seu cabelo e prende Jonathan desse jeito, travando sua respiração. Ele, então, avança contra Jonathan utilizando sua espada, enfiando-a na barriga do inimigo. Jonathan cai no chão sangrando, e observa Bruford. "Você é um ótimo guerreiro", o vilão diz. "Pena que irá morrer". Bruford avança utilizando sua espada, mas é atingido pelo chapéu de Speedwagon, lançado por Erina. "Você consegue, JoJo!", ela grita. Jonathan se levanta, e com sua respiração, consegue focar a Onda em suas mãos. "Essa é a ressonância do meu coração! O calor que chega até a queimar!", ele vai correndo contra Bruford, que nada entende e prepara sua espada. "A batida do meu sangue... Se torna como uma lâmina! Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!", ele atinge Bruford em cheio, e seu soco deixa o corpo do morto-vivo em chamas. Bruford, sem tempo de se defender, de surpresa, jogara sua espada no chão. "Isso... É impossível...", ele cai no chão, queimando. "Você me venceu... Com um coração grande... Eu lhe respeito... E admiro...", ele se vira para a espada. "Pegue-a, você me venceu honrosamente. Ela é sua agora, ela lhe dará sorte e coragem...", então, Bruford descansa de uma vez por todas. Jonathan se vira, e vê Will sendo enforcado por Dio, então avança contra seu inimigo utilizando sua espada. Enquanto isso, Speedwagon e Straizo guiam Erina e as outras mulheres para fora do castelo, quando vários zumbis aparecem em sua frente. "Mas que merda...!", diz Speedwagon. "Robert, eu precisarei da sua ajuda nisso", diz Straizo, olhando para Speedwagon. Enquanto isso, Jonathan confronta Dio. Ele o ataca com sua nova espada, mas Dio é poderoso o bastante para segurá-la, e a joga no chão, chutando Jonathan com toda sua força. Ele continua enforcando Zeppeli, que vê que não há nenhum jeito de escapatória. "Jonathan... Você é o único homem que pode matá-lo... É por isso que, antes de minha morte, eu lhe darei toda a minha energia vital...", e então, encostando no chão, ele passa, utilizando a Onda, sua força vital restante para Jonathan. "Adeus, meu amigo e aprendiz...", ele sorri. "ZEPPELI!", grita Jonathan. Dio quebra seu pescoço, terminando sua vida longa e imortal. Com sua Onda percorrendo em seu corpo, agora com a força de Zeppeli, Jonathan ataca Dio com um soco poderoso, fazendo-o sangrar. "Então você finalmente ficou forte, não é?!", ele diz, rindo. "Sabe, JoJo, ser humano significa ter limites... Quanto mais você é humano, mais você perde o poder que poderia ter. É por isso... Que eu rejeitei a minha humanidade!", ele soca Jonathan, jogando-o no chão e prendendo-o com seu pé. Na saída do castelo, Straizo enfrenta os zumbis, enquanto Speedwagon protege as mulheres utilizando seu chapéu como um bumerangue de lâminas. Um zumbi ataca Speedwagon, que não consegue se defender e cai no chão. O zumbi avança contra uma mulher que está com um bebê. Straizo avança contra o zumbi e o mata, mas vê que era tarde demais. A mulher já estaria morta. Ele então pega o bebê e segura, olhando para a carinha do bebê, que era uma menina. A pequena menina começa a chorar, desesperada. "Ei, garotinha, não precisa chorar. O tio Straizo está aqui pra te defender!", diz ele, chutando o rosto de outro zumbi. Dio continua a esmagar Jonathan com seu pé. "Você não pode mais me derrotar, JoJo! Eu sou um DEUS! Nada pode me derrotar! Qualquer coisa que tentar é INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL!", ele grita. Jonathan começa a rastejar, se aproximando de sua espada. "Metal Silver Overdrive!", ele grita, passando a sua Onda para a espada, levantando-a com suas mãos e atingindo o rosto de Dio, cortando-o e jogando para longe dele. "Ah, seu desgraçado...", ele diz, colocando a mão por cima do corte. "Você pode ter ganhado novas habilidades, mas eu também!", diz ele, e rajadas roxas começam a sair de seu olho. Por pouco, Jonathan não é atingido, mas a rajada destrói uma parede inteira. "Droga...", diz Jonathan, correndo contra Dio, o atacando, sem sua espada desta vez. Mas Dio, desta vez, segura o golpe. "Achou que eu seria burro o suficiente para não pensar em nada para impedir essa sua Onda, Jonathan?!", diz ele, e com o toque de suas mãos, o braço de Jonathan começa a congelar. "Co-como...?", ele pergunta. "Eu congelei o meu sangue para a temperatura mais baixa possível! Assim, eu posso sugar o calor do seu corpo e o congelar!", Dio explica. "Eu já lhe falei, JoJo! Não tem como me derrotar, de qualquer jeito!", diz Dio, chutando Jonathan para o chão contra a parede, e seu braço congelado começa a rachar. "Droga... Que maldição...", diz Jonathan. Ele olha para a espada. "Já sei!". Ele começa a usar a Onda para queimar o gelo, que derrete, se tornando água. Jonathan vai correndo e pega a espada novamente, mas recebe mais um soco de Dio ao se virar para ele, sendo jogado no chão novamente, e sua boca começa a sangrar. "Sabe, JoJo, eu poderia até te admirar! Você está conseguindo sobreviver ao meu poder... Incrível. Mas isso... Acaba agora.", diz Dio. Sua rajada sai de seus olhos novamente, e segue até Jonathan. Mas no último instante, ele pega sua espada e se protege com ela, passando a Onda para ela, para não ser destruída. A rajada é refletida e atinge Dio, que cai no chão sangrando. "WRYY!!!!", ele grita, expressando a dor. Por causa da rajada surpresa, sua rajada começa a sair de seus olhos sem controle, colocando fogo nas cortinas do local, que se espalha. "Droga...", diz Jonathan. "Eu preciso acabar com isso... E fugir...", ele observa Dio no chão. "Jonathan! Jonathan!", ele escuta, e ao se virar, encontra Erina. "Erina?! O quê?! Cadê o Speedwagon e o Straizo?! Aqui é perigoso demais pra você! Sai...", antes de terminar sua frase, ele é atingido por uma adaga de Dio em suas costas. "Achou que iria me derrotar assim, seu desgraçado?! Olha só o que você fez, isso começou um incêndio!", ele diz, observando o fogo se espalhar. Enquanto isso, Speedwagon e Straizo conseguem fugir com as mulheres, mas Speedwagon se recusa a sair do castelo. "Leve-as, eu ficarei aqui!", ele diz. "O que?! Você quer morrer? Vamos, Robert!", Straizo responde. "Eu preciso ir atrás do JoJo, e a Erina ainda está lá!", Speedwagon responde, correndo para dentro do incêndio. "Você não vai conseguir salvá-los, Robert! Mas que droga!", diz Straizo, e a entrada é destruída graças ao incêndio, e se torna somente escombros. Straizo guia as mulheres para longe do castelo. Speedwagon vê a luta continua entre Dio e Jonathan, que tenta se recuperar da adaga cravada em suas costas. " Speedwagon, leve a Erina daqui!", ele grita, observando. "Não podemos partir sem você!", grita Speedwagon, vendo o prédio colidir. "Merda...", diz Jonathan. Ele tira a adaga de suas costas e a finca no joelho de Dio, que estaria avançando para atacar seu rosto. "Dio, isso acaba aqui!", diz Jonathan. Ele vai correndo e se joga no chão, conseguindo pegar a sua espada. Em um último momento, ele pula contra Dio. "Metal... Silver... Overdrive!", ele diz, sem muito fôlego, e concentra todo o seu poder vital restante na espada. Com seu ataque, ele corta a cabeça de Dio do corpo de Tarkus. Assistindo, Speedwagon se surpreende. A cabeça de Dio cai no chão, e Jonathan se vira para Speedwagon. "É o meu último pedido. Fuja, leve a Erina!", ele diz, observando eles. "Está... Está bem!", diz Speedwagon. Ele se vira para a menina loira, que estaria chorando. "Erina, vamos!", ele grita, puxando-a. "Erina, mais uma coisa!", grita Jonathan. "Seja feliz", ele sorri. Os dois conseguem fugir por outra saída do castelo, e se reúnem com Straizo e as mulheres. "Então, Jonathan ainda está lá dentro?", pergunta Straizo. "Sim, eu... Escolhi respeitar a decisão dele", responde Speedwagon. Ele se vira, olhando Erina virada em direção para o castelo. "Jonathan... Vamos...", ela diz, com sua voz em um tom baixo. Dentro do castelo, Jonathan se vira para a cabeça de Dio. Em um instante, ela começa a piscar. "Isso... É impossível...Não...", Jonathan diz. "Isso não é impossível, JoJo! A única coisa impossível... É você conseguir vencer... De mim!", responde Dio. Ele começa a gritar palavras de raiva, mas Jonathan nada escuta. Ele sabia que esse era o fim, para os dois. Ele puxou a cabeça de Dio e se abraçou nela. "Dio... Agora eu entendo, os nossos destinos sempre estiveram ligados... E mesmo depois de tudo isso, eu ainda quero considerá-lo como um irmão... É por isso... Que eu irei lhe abraçar, em nosso último instante de vida", ele diz. "Não, Jonathan! JoJo! Me largue! Escuta, você quer poder?! Você quer a máscara?! Tudo bem, pegue! Não irei te impedir, vamos, pense no que nossos poderes juntos poderiam fazer! Podemos conquistar o mundo! A imortalidade poderia ser sua! Você e Erina poderiam viver para sempre juntos! Droga, Jonathan!", ele vira seus olhos para cima, olhando o rosto de seu irmão adotivo pela última vez. "Ele... Já está morto...". Assim que as palavras de Dio são ditas, o castelo desaba, em cima dos dois. E assim, o destino deles finalmente se concretiza. Erina, observando o final do castelo, começa a chorar e cai de joelhos no chão. "Jonathan... Eu nem pude dizer... Que eu estava grávida...", ela diz, com suas lágrimas escorrendo. Speedwagon se aproxima dela. "Vamos sair daqui, Erina. É perigoso ficar tão perto", ele diz. Straizo observa o castelo desabar, com a bebê ainda em suas mãos, chorando. "Calme, menina. Tudo vai ficar bem", diz ele, escorrendo uma lágrima de seu olho. Speedwagon, Erina, Straizo e a criança partem, sem olhar para trás. Eles não gostariam de chorar mais do que deveriam. Eles queriam que a alma de Jonathan descansasse. 7 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1889 - A MORTE DE JONATHAN JOESTAR. CENA PÓS-CRÉDITOS México, 1939. 50 anos se passaram após a morte de Jonathan Joestar. Um Speedwagon mais velho (Peter Capaldi) se encontra com Straizo, mais uma vez. "Straizo... Vejo que você recebeu minha mensagem dizendo que tem algo que conhecemos por aqui", diz Speedwagon. "Sim, mas... A máscara foi destruída no castelo naquele dia, há 50 anos atrás. Como...?", ele pergunta. "Eu não sei, mas de acordo com os meus exploradores, eles encontraram ela. E encontraram outra coisa...", ele termina. No subterrâneo, longe da localização deles, um homem preso dentro de um pilar antigo é visto. Ao lado do homem, está a mesma máscara de pedra, que desta vez, contém um buraco em sua testa. Ao redor do homem, corpos são vistos. Os olhos do homem piscam, e deste modo, damos adeus às bizarras aventuras de Jonathan Joestar. O que vem a seguir? Isso, é só para o proximo capítulo na história da família Joestar! Categoria:Filmes e One-shots